I Won't Leave You
by Hope Happens
Summary: Very dark Noze story.


**I Won't Leave You**

--

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I own nothing. The only thing I own is my bird.

**Author's note: **This is a very dark Noze story, I usually don't write dark stuff, but I was inspired.

--

**(Ned's Point of view)**

I watched in horror as she took his hand. It should be my hand not that guy. My mouth gaped open in shock, my mind was blank right now, and I didn't know what to do about this. For once, I didn't have any tips. All I could think about was one question: why?

I saw the other guy's mouth moving, I couldn't hear what he was saying, but whatever he was saying, she had a smile on her face.

Why would she choose that guy over me?

He hurt her. That guy used her. He only wanted to make his ex-girlfriend jealous, and then after he did that, he went out with his old girlfriend and left her thinking if there was something wrong with her. When she was feeling sad, I would always cheer her up. I doubt that he did anything to make her feel special.

Was it because he was older?

Sure, this guy was probably one year older than me, but that didn't make him better than me, no?

Is it because he was experienced?

He probably had a lot of girlfriends before. I only had two, including her.

I watch her walk with him, hand in hand, as they left the party. Nobody did not notice except me. Everybody was either drinking or dancing with a partner.

In frustration, I walked out of the door. The cool night air blew in my face as I walked. I tucked my hands in my jacket pockets. I went down the three wooden steps before letting my shoes touching the concrete ground.

The moon hid behind the dark clouds.

"Looks like it's going to rain," I spoke softly to myself. I forced myself to forget about her. Although, it's not working, after I said that, I thought of her again.

I kept walking to who knows where, when I heard someone crying. After that, I heard a couple of grunts and muffled screams.

I stand there, trying to identify the source of the noise. I quietly walk near some bushes; the noises get louder. There were no more grunts or muffled screams just someone crying now. I peered though the bush.

My mouth gaped open again as I saw a females back facing towards me, her crying gets louder, her dress that she was wearing was slightly torn.

"Hello?" I spoke up; my voice was raspy and sounded creepy.

She quickly spun around. I quietly gasped; it was Moze. She quickly spun back around, letting her back face towards me again.

"Moze?" I questioned, my voice wasn't as raspy as before.

"What happened?" She didn't reply. She hid her face behind her hands and quietly sobbed.

I walk next to her, she still kept sobbing.

I crouch down next to her, she still kept sobbing.

I unexpectedly start rubbing her exposed back; she flinched…thinking that I was going to hurt her. That offended me a little; she should know that I would never hurt her. She should know.

"I need help…" She finally lowered her hands to her lap.

I look into her eyes; she tore her eye contact from me. "Tell me what happened." I firmly said, lightly putting my hand on her shoulder for comfort.

She looked at my hand on her bare shoulder, and then she looked at the opposite direction from me, seeming like she was ashamed or embarrassed.

"He…he…took advantage of me." She started to cry again, so I quickly dropped the subject, hoping that she would calm down soon. Not to be mean, but I can never deal with girls crying. I just feel awkward.

While she was crying, I looked up at the sky again. The clouds were darker than before. I can hear some thundering going on; I even saw a flash of lightning.

"I don't know what to do." She wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and finally had the courage to look at me.

"Don't worry Moze, I'll help you." I spoke calmly, also relieved that she stopped crying.

I stand up. She looks at me. I lend her my hand, slowly but surely, she accepted my hand.

I smiled; she smiled but a weak one. I grip her hand a little tighter, trying to let her know that I won't leave her.

"I'll walk you home." I offered. It's to risky for letting her walk home alone.

She nodded in appreciation. I still hold her hand as I walk her home.

'I won't leave you, Moze.' Ned thought to himself while they were walking. Ned looked at her, her head bowed he cannot see her eyes.

'I guess I can't leave you because I love you.'

--

The End!


End file.
